


The Right Pitch for the Perfect Match

by msraven



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Getting Together, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: It was easy for the media to label them rivals—the best up-and-coming players at Real Madrid and Juventus. Nevermind that Yusuf "Joe" Al-Kaysani was Dutch and had actually started his career with Ajax in his home country. The media seemed eager to pit Nicolò "Nicky" di Genova's quiet, more reserved nature against Joe's flamboyant exuberance.However, time doesn't stop for even the best players and old blood needs to make way for the new. Joe's contract gets sold to Liverpool in the middle of one season and Nicky follows a year and a half later. Suddenly the "bitter rivals" are teammates.A football (soccer) AU
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 63
Kudos: 480





	The Right Pitch for the Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea was beginning to keep me up at night, so it was time to excise it. ♥
> 
> Football knowledge disclaimer and inspiration at the end.
> 
> Thank you to kultiras for the beta.

It was easy for the media to label them rivals—the best up-and-coming players at Real Madrid and Juventus. Nevermind that Yusuf "Joe" Al-Kaysani was Dutch and had actually started his career with Ajax in his home country. The media seemed eager to pit Nicolò "Nicky" di Genova's quiet, more reserved nature against Joe's flamboyant exuberance. Joe's goal celebrations were a stripped shirt, a run across the field, and a wide-chested roar to the crowd. Nicky's were a wide smile and open arms to accept his teammate's congratulatory hugs. Nicky did his best to live a quiet life despite being in the public eye, while Joe seemed to be constantly followed by reporters as he went to the most popular clubs, attended movie premieres, and went on lavish vacations.

Joe and Nicky only ever had a handful of games when they played directly against one another each season, but that never stopped the constant references to the other whenever they would speak to the media. It was difficult not to succumb to the forced animosity and they were each guilty of saying unsavory things about each other over the years.

However, time doesn't stop for even the best players and old blood needs to make way for the new. Joe's contract gets sold to Liverpool in the middle of one season and Nicky follows a year and a half later. Suddenly the "bitter rivals" are teammates.

Their first meeting as members of the same team did not go well. It was, admittedly, Nicky's fault.

He'd arrived in Liverpool a week before scheduled practices and was surprised to receive a request from a fan to make a visit to a local hospital. According to the mother, his young fan had been in a bad car accident and recently needed additional surgery. The last person Nicky expected to see when he stepped off the elevator onto the pediatric floor of the hospital was Joe emerging from the stairwell.

Nicky had always hated celebrities who used visits to sick children as a way to boost their public personas. When he saw Joe's stylish leather jacket and wide grin, Nicky assumed the worst and lashed out without thought.

"Let me guess," Nicky said with undisguised venom, "you have need to cover up some disastrous affair with a trip to the sick ward? I'm sure the press will eat it up."

Joe flinched back as if Nicky had physically slapped him. His face morphed from shock to anger in a flash and Nicky was sure he was preparing a scathing retort when another voice called out from the end of the hallway.

"Joe! You're here," said a young lady who walked quickly up to Joe. She was dressed in the usual hospital scrubs and looked a bit harried.

Joe's scowl immediately melted away into one of concern. "Nile. I got your call. Is everything all right?"

"Leo had a rough morning and nothing else we've tried is working. I'm sorry to have called, but we don't want him to regress. They're in the therapy room."

"No, no. It's not a problem," Joe responded before he hurried down the hallway without sparing a glance at Nicky.

When Joe was out of sight, the young lady turned to Nicky with a warm smile.

"You're Nicolò. Leo's mum mentioned you would be stopping by this afternoon. I'm Nile, one of Leo's physical therapists. It's probably best if you wait in Leo's room." She motioned toward a different hallway. "This way, please, Mr. di Genova."

"Please call me Nicky," he requested and earned another smile from Nile.

She motioned toward a chair next to the hospital bed after they entered Leo's room.

"It shouldn't be too long," Nile told him. "Leo does so much better when Joe's here."

Nicky placed the bag he was carrying next to the chair. "Joe… he is here often?"

"As often as he can be. He met Leo just after the accident. Leo's a great kid and Joe's such a sweet guy. He makes a point of seeing Leo no matter how busy he is."

Nile then excused herself to see to her duties and Nicky folded himself into the chair, deep in thought.

Everything he knew about Joe did not fall under the definition of sweet. He was brash and arrogant, known equally for being a playboy partier and a passionate, hard-working player. Joe, as far as Nicky knew, had never missed a practice or match as a result of any extracurricular activities off the pitch. On the pitch, Joe was intense and driven, with high expectations of his teammates to have the same work ethic. That intensity and drive were what they always had in common. Nicky was aware that their rivalry was manufactured by the media. Maybe he'd also allowed the media to falsely skew his view of Joe.

Nicky stood when there was a noise from the hallway and immediately had to school his expression to one of careful neutrality. He had always acknowledged that Joe was a very handsome man, but the sight of him smiling softly to a small child in his arms was a devastating sight.

Leo's eyes went wide when he saw Nicky standing in his room and then he immediately hid his face in Joe's neck.

"No, sadiqi. Don't play at being shy," Joe told him. "This is Nicky. He is a good friend of mine."

Nicky didn't react to Joe's bald-faced lie as Leo lifted his head.

"Hello Leo," he greeted with a friendly smile. "I am Nicky. It is very good to meet you. I know very few people here, so I'm hoping you and I can also be good friends."

Leo smiled back. "Okay."

"Let us get you settled so that you two can talk," Joe said and stepped forward to place Leo gently on his bed.

Nicky sat back in the chair as Joe rearranged the blankets around Leo. Joe tousled Leo's hair as he straightened and then stepped back to move toward the door.

Nicky's head turned in Joe's direction. "You're going?"

Joe froze and glanced at Nicky, surprise and no small amount of suspicion in his gaze. He looked back at Leo, who was already beginning to pout.

"I'm sorry, Leo. I could only get away for a little while."

"But you just arrived! _Nicky_ isn't leaving."

Nicky winced. Joe probably hadn't needed him calling attention to his attempted exit.

"This work is not for the team," Joe explained. "I will be back in two days, as promised."

Leo did not look appeased. "Tomorrow?" he asked plaintively and Joe quickly caved.

"Yes, of course. I will move my appointments so I can visit tomorrow."

Leo beamed and held his arms out for Joe to give him a last hug. Nicky, along with the rest of the room, were all smiling at the tender moment, but only Nicky received Joe's scowl as he hugged the little boy. Nicky let his smile widen in response because he instinctively knew that Joe's shifted visit wouldn't truly be a hardship.

"For today," Nicky said as Joe once again stepped away from the bed, "perhaps I can keep you company."

~*~

The same media that had created their rivalry predicted that Joe and Nicky would be disastrous for Liverpool. They assumed that Joe would chafe at his shift to midfield that made room for Nicky to take his prior position as winger. They believed that Nicky would not trust his team, especially Joe, to feed him the ball. It only took one game for them all to be proven very wrong.

For one, Coach Andrea Mache was no fool. She knew exactly what she was doing when she lobbied for first Joe's, and then Nicky's contracts. She had never fallen in with what the media claimed, using her own eyes and instincts to decide the right players she wanted. For two, Nicky and Joe were both fierce fighters at heart. To dismiss their coach and teammates' talents due to jealousy was a pettiness that neither of them subscribed to.

What no one could have anticipated was how naturally Joe and Nicky worked together on the pitch. They seemed to instinctively know where the other was or would be. They made questionable passes that turned into impossible shots and they covered one another's space before the other began to move. The media were flummoxed and the opposing teams rightfully concerned.

Unfortunately, the ease they had with each other during matches did not extend outside of them. It wasn't that Joe was unfriendly or hostile, far from it. He remained, however, reserved around Nicky in a way he was not around his closest friends. For reasons Nicky couldn't quite name, he longed for the genuine camaraderie Joe had with Andy, Booker, Nile, and even Leo.

Nicky had never figured out the right way to apologize for his first cruel words at the hospital. When he'd eventually confessed his mistake to Nile—who turned out to also be one of the younger trainers working under Booker—she'd punched Nicky hard in the shoulder and threatened to stop speaking with him. Luckily for Nicky, she wasn't serious and seemed intent on helping Nicky get back in Joe's good graces.

This was how Nicky found himself standing outside of Joe's hotel room the morning after their latest away game, holding a large cup of coffee, and feeling a bit foolish. Joe's look of sleepy confusion when he opened the door was ridiculously endearing.

"Wha—?"

Nicky held out the cup. "I, uh, wanted a chance to apologize for what I said at the hospital."

"Not necessary," Joe responded, but took the proffered cup and took a sip. His eyes lit up in appreciation and Nicky smiled in relief.

"Nile said it was your favorite."

"Thank you. It is."

Before the moment could get awkward, Joe patted his pockets to confirm he had his key and pulled the door shut behind him.

"Let's go out for breakfast," Joe suggested and motioned for Nicky to follow him toward the back exit.

"There's breakfast in the dining room."

"The hotel food is crap. I know a good cafe close by."

Nicky shrugged and surrendered himself to Joe's whim.

~*~

That first breakfast became a turning point for their friendship. They found that they had many things in common, from their opinions on recent movies, to their favorite foods, to just about everything in between. What differences they did have were complementary and balanced the other.

Nicky learned that Joe actively managed his Scimitar brand with Adidas. He came from a family of businessmen and had an artistic eye, so Joe felt it was important to control anything he intended to market. Joe agreed to take a look at Lotto's proposal for Nicky to become a brand ambassador and he encouraged Nicky to get more involved with the charities he took interest in. Together, they organized a fundraiser with the rest of the team and stood proudly next to Leo as he cut the ribbon on an extension for the hospital.

They began to spend most of their off time together. Joe spent more time in museums than Nicky would have guessed and less time in clubs than he had initially assumed. Nicky did get dragged to a movie premiere, but it was for a small, independent film directed by a friend of Joe's from home and they attended alongside Booker, Nile, and Andy. The media seemed confused that they were not constantly at each other's throats and so Joe and Nicky stayed largely out of the news reports.

Then came their second turning point in the game against Chelsea.

Rivalry games were always intense, but this game quickly edged toward brutality. Chelsea had recently acquired Egan Keane, who had been a great defender in his prime, but now towed the line into dirty play. What truly added to the volatility, however, was that the head official, Merrick, clearly had no intention of controlling the game.

Everyone who'd been on the field were battered by the time they retreated into the locker room at half time. Nicky watched with a frown as Nile reapplied the bandage on Joe's arm—he'd been gashed with a stray cleat within minutes of the start—while Andy berated them all to calm the fuck down. She probably should have yelled in the Chelsea locker room instead.

Twenty minutes into the second half, Nicky was down, his back on the grass with pain radiating from the back of his head and his knee. His eyes were closed tight against the pain, but Nicky knew it was Joe who dropped to his knees behind him and placed gentle hands on his arms.

"Nicolò, destati!" Joe cried and Nicky forced his eyes open.

He looked up at Joe's anguished face and reached up to grip at Joe's arms to reassure him. Nicky didn't look away from Joe as Booker and Nile ran over and began to check his injury. Joe and Nicky's hands tightened in tandem as Booker prodded at Nicky's knee.

"How's your head?" Nile asked.

"Not as bad as my knee," Nicky answered.

"Stretcher?"

"No!"

"Nicky…" Joe pleaded.

"No," Nicky repeated forcefully and then hissed as Booker strapped something around his knee. "I'm not giving Keane the fucking satisfaction."

Joe sighed, but he moved his hands under Nicky's armpits when Booker gave him a nod. Joe's strength let them get Nicky up on his uninjured leg without jarring his other knee. Booker slid under one of Nicky's arms to support him and Nicky was surprised when it was Nile who slipped under the other.

Then Nile let out a startled, "Oh shit!" and Nicky looked up to see Joe charging at Keane.

Andy must have anticipated what would happen because her stepping in front of Joe was the only thing that kept his hands from wrapping around Keane's throat. Both benches and the field immediately cleared as everyone rushed toward Joe, Keane, Merrick, and Andy. It was Andy's absolute control of her team that kept it from turning into an outright brawl. With one look from her, the Liverpool players stayed back and had to be content with glowering menacingly to show their support of Joe, who continued to yell recriminations, insults, and profanity in English, Arabic, Dutch, Italian, and possibly Ancient Greek.

"Yusuf, basta!" Nicky called out among the clamor of the players and the crowd. "Sono qui."

Joe immediately stopped his rant, turned his back to everyone, and returned to Nicky's side. He replaced Nile under Nicky's arm and leaned forward so that they could butt their heads gently together. Then they walked off the pitch without another backwards glance.

At the post-game press conference, Nicky, with calm, quiet words, proceeded to eviscerate Chelsea, the officials and UEFA. He efficiently and effectively blamed them all for feeding into the media's bloodlust, allowing the game to get so out of control that it allowed a respected, veteran player to be injured and forced another to come to his defense when no one else would.

"You two are a menace," Andy told them, but her smirk took any real reprimand out of it.

Their fans and a fair amount of their detractors instantly came to Joe and Nicky's defense. UEFA was forced to begin inquiries into the safety of the game and, specifically, the actions of Keane and Merrick. Joe was dealt another game of suspension for his reaction, however justified, and he accepted it without complaint.

Nicky focused on his recovery and Joe was by his side the entire time.

For the first week, Booker wanted to keep Nicky's knee completely immobile, so Joe moved into Nicky's flat to help him get around without injuring himself further. Joe slept on Nicky's sofa despite it being a good foot shorter than it needed to be for Joe's height. He never said a word, but Nicky could see how the shadows under his eyes deepened each day. On the fifth night, Joe took a moment to stretch out after helping Nicky get settled in bed and was asleep within seconds. Nicky carefully covered him with the blanket and turned out the lights. There was plenty of space in the bed for both of them.

When he woke the next morning, Nicky found that he and Joe had both migrated to the center of the bed. They were wrapped up in each other with Nicky's back pressed against Joe's front. Joe's arm was slung around Nicky while his hand gripped Nicky's wrist lightly. Nicky had never felt so secure.

He closed his eyes and let himself bask in the comfort of Joe's embrace until the alarm on Joe's watch sounded. Joe snuffled awake and his arms tightened for a moment before he let go of Nicky.

"Buongiorno," Joe mumbled, placed a kiss on the nape of Nicky's neck, and then rolled out of the bed.

Nicky was still relishing in the feeling of Joe's lips against his skin when Joe returned with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. Joe had begun setting his own reminders on the first day when it became clear that Nicky intended to power through the pain until it became unbearable. Nicky had no defense against Joe's doleful eyes and now took his meds dutifully on schedule.

They went about their day as if spending the night wrapped around each other was a normal occurrence. It left Nicky wondering how they would proceed that night, but had the issue resolved instead by Booker moving him to a more mobile brace later that afternoon.

Joe no longer needed to stay in Nicky's flat, though he didn't stray far. Joe arrived each morning bearing coffee and breakfast, which they ate together before Joe drove them to Melwood. Nicky would sit next to Andy during the portion of training he couldn't take part in and Joe made a point of being at Nicky's physio sessions as long as he wasn't needed elsewhere. At the end of the day, they would spend quiet dinners by themselves or with their friends. Off days only shifted in that they were now more likely to spend them sitting quietly together in one or another's flat instead of going out. Their lives melded together seamlessly as if they'd known each other for an eternity instead of months.

~*~

Nicky was torn.

He was irrevocably attracted to Joe. It was impossible not to be attracted to Joe, with his muscular physique, killer grin, adorable curls, and expressive eyes. Nicky also had the added benefit of seeing Joe's sleepy smiles, mischievous winks, and various states of undress in the locker room and physio pool. His attraction wasn't an issue so much as an inevitability.

Nicky was fairly certain that Joe was equally attracted to him. He could often feel the weight of Joe's stare as Nicky trained or lifted weights or sat reading a book. Nicky also couldn't fail to notice how often Joe's eyes strayed down to Nicky's lips as they talked.

What Nicky truly feared was how important Joe had become in his life. He could no longer imagine a life without Joe's kindness and support. Joe was the best friend Nicky had ever had. He wasn't sure he was brave enough to risk their solid friendship on what could be a fleeting romance.

Nicky could see that Joe was struggling with a similar, internal conflict. It was different, however, in that Nicky sensed no uncertainty in Joe. His conflict seemed closer to reigned impatience, as if he already knew the answer and feared pushing Nicky away with his eagerness.

They remained in a stalemate through the end of their season with Liverpool. The team had easily won the EPL, but suffered a disappointing loss that ended their Champions League play during the semi-final round. With their responsibility to Liverpool at an end until next season, it was time for them to head back to their respective homes—an apartment in The Hague for Joe and the familial villa outside Genoa for Nicky—to train with their national teams.

They hugged long and hard on the morning they separated. Nicky was reluctant to let go and thought he felt Joe press a kiss into his hair before disentangling himself to climb into the taxi waiting to take him to the airport. Nicky watched it drive away with an aching heart and cursed his ongoing reluctance.

It felt odd not to have Joe next to him to share an opinion or random thought and, for a fleeting moment, Nicky wondered if their closeness was due only to proximity. Then the first message from Joe arrived a few days into their separation.

It was a picture of the cat that had taken up residence on the balcony of Joe's apartment. The text which followed said, "He is quite angry, but seems desperate for affection. I think I'll name him Booker."

Nicky responded with a video he'd taken that morning of a small kid goat bullying some of the adults. His phone rang not long after and then his screen was filled with Joe's grin.

"Nile!" Joe exclaimed and they laughed together at the joke.

Their communication was constant after that first call. It wasn't the same as actually being together, but in some ways, it was better. They shared a little more of themselves through the distance, to strengthen their connection instead of sitting in contented silence when in each other's presence.

Nicky shared pictures of his little sisters who were growing up too fast and told stories about their boyfriends who cowered under Nicky's protective glare. Joe shared pictures of the beautiful, innocuous things he saw while walking along the beach and sent videos of his mother cooking when he went for a visit. Nicky spoke at length about the new series of historical books he was reading and Joe decided to brush up on his Arabic by translating poetry to Nicky.

There were still media stories of Joe at the clubs, but Nicky now knew that the owner was an old school friend and appreciated the extra exposure Joe's arrival created. Nicky's favorite picture was of Joe, seated in a booth with a drink in his hand. He was looking away from the camera, a wistful look in his eyes and a fond smile on his lips. In Joe's other hand was his phone, the screen still lit up with a recent text, and Nicky knew that the conversation which placed that look on Joe's face was with him.

Despite how often they spoke, the distance between them became increasingly unbearable. They still had several months before they were needed back in Liverpool and Nicky missed Joe like a lost piece of his soul.

They did, however, have responsibilities they couldn't ignore and Nicky traveled to London for the Euro England-Italy game with a heart full of longing for Joe. He fondly remembered their trips to the British Museum and resolved to visit Joe in the next few weeks no matter what it took to make it happen.

At the start of the game, Nicky looked up into the stands, searching out the section that Joe had mentioned when he'd purchased tickets for Leo and his family. It felt as if Nicky's heart stopped when he finally found the family because standing next to Leo, was Joe.

Joe was wearing his favorite, battered leather jacket and dark sunglasses, his curls hidden under a backward baseball cap. When he felt Njcky's eyes on him, Joe straightened from speaking with Leo and his broad smile when he saw Nicky on the field was more beautiful than Nicky remembered. Joe said something to Leo and they both waved enthusiastically. Nicky lifted his hand in greeting and needed to take several calming breaths to refocus on the game.

It was a hard-fought match and Nicky played with added ferocity knowing that Joe was in the stands. He scored the tying goal late in the second half and his eyes immediately sought out Joe when he turned to accept the hugs of his teammates. Joe was cheering loudly, hat and sunglasses gone, and Nicky knew without doubt that he'd love this man for the rest of life.

Joe would later tell Nicky that his own heart had stuttered with joy in that moment. The stadium cameras had been focused on Nicky, his face exposed, larger-than-life, on the big video screens. Joe had no trouble interpreting the emotion in Nicky's eyes because it was everything he'd been impatiently hoping for and more.

As Nicky left the field after the game, his singular thought was to find Joe. He sat impatiently through the post-game debrief and rushed his shower, unsure of how he'd find Joe amidst the throng of other spectators. He needn't have worried.

Nicky stumbled out of the locker room onto a thankfully empty hallway to find Joe waiting for him. Joe smiled shyly and produced a bouquet of red, yellow, and orange roses from behind his back. Nicky closed the distance between them and wrapped his hand around Joe's so that they were holding the flowers together.

"What are you doing here?" Nicky asked breathlessly.

"I could not stay away, habibi. My life grew too cold and dark without the warmth of your presence and the light of your smile. Forgive me, for I could not wait any longer to feel the thrill of your kiss."

"You're an incurable romantic, hayati," Nicky responded with a smile, having learned a few words from Joe's poetic translations.

Joe's answering grin was as bright as the sun. "Only for you, amore mio."

Eventually, Nicky would concede that there was some small benefit to the media attention they received. An enterprising photographer had managed to catch that magical moment of their first kiss for them to always have. The pictures captured the besotted expressions on Joe and Nicky's faces as they spoke, the way they were both smiling just before their lips met, how Nicky's nose pressed into Joe's cheek before they shifted to a better angle, and when Joe's free hand came up to cradle the back of Nicky's head as he deepened the kiss.

The photos spread like wildfire and every news outlet was carrying the story within the hour. By then, Joe and Nicky were safely back at the hotel and too engrossed in their first round of lovemaking to be concerned with anything else. They did eventually have a late dinner sent up to the room, but Nicky didn't think to fish out their phones from the pile of clothing on the floor until after the remnants of the meal had already been taken away. He had time to notice the number of notifications on his phone before Joe emerged from the bathroom without his robe and they got distracted all over again.

They woke in the same position as they had that morning in Nicky's flat, but this time, they were still naked and in no danger of any alarms or reminders to call them out of bed. Nicky was nicely sore in all the best places and burrowed deeper into Joe's embrace. Joe woke slowly, his body pressing closer to Nicky as he emerged from slumber.

"Buongiorno, habibi," Joe murmured against Nicky's neck as his hand moved to cover Nicky's heart. "I shall truly be the luckiest of men if I am able to wake like this with you every morning."

Nicky turned in Joe's arms with a fond smile. "You will spoil me with all your poetry," Nicky warned.

"Impossible. You deserve—"

Whatever Joe wanted to say was interrupted by a quiet, but insistent knock at the door. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Your team?" Joe asked.

"It shouldn't be," Nicky responded, but he was already rolling out from underneath the sheets and reaching for his robe. "We usually set our own schedules after a match."

When Nicky opened the door, he found an apologetic looking hotel clerk holding a large pastry box. Nicky frowned and looked over at the wall to confirm that they had indeed set the notice to "do not disturb".

"I am so very sorry, but she was insistent this was an urgent matter," the clerk blurted out and pushed the box into Nicky's hands. "Please. I'm sorry. I will personally see to it you are not disturbed again."

"Nicky?" Joe asked in a concerned voice behind him.

The clerk automatically glanced in Joe's direction and her eyes widened before she quickly averted her gaze. Nicky peered over his shoulder and found Joe looking both adorably sleep-worn and sexily debauched. His hair was nicely tousled and the belt of his robe was only lightly tied so that a nice expanse of his chest was showing along with evidence of what Nicky's mouth had been busy doing the night before.

"Thank you, that will be all," Nicky said and hurriedly shut the door in the clerk's face.

"What is it?" Joe asked and looked over Nicky's shoulder as he opened the box.

Inside, they found croissants and a white envelope. Their confused frowns deepened as Nicky set the box down to open the envelope. The card inside read, "Congratulations. You are still a menace, but I owe you a nice dinner. Check your fucking phones and NO sex in the locker room. Love, Andy."

Joe and Nicky scrambled to grab their phones and found messages from nearly everyone they knew and several they didn't. Then they saw the pictures of their kiss.

"Oh!" Joe said with a soft smile on his face as he looked at the pictures. Nicky watched him touch the corner of Nicky's smile on the small screen. "I, uh, wasn't planning to hide?"

Nicky reached out and gave Joe's hand a squeeze. "Neither was I."

They shared a smile and a kiss before Nicky forced himself away with a sigh. He grabbed the box of croissants and motioned them toward the seating area.

"We should probably deal with some of this," Nicky advised. "At least we have breakfast."

Joe called down for coffee, which arrived amazingly fast, and they settled down to read their messages. Both of them focused on their closest friends, family, and a few trusted members of their staff. Everyone else could wait or be ignored completely.

It turned out that Andy had won a substantial amount of money from accurately guessing how long it would take Joe and Nicky to get their shit together. The wager included Nile, Booker, the entirety of the Liverpool FC team and staff, and the Lord Mayor. Nicky's sisters were ecstatic and Joe's mother managed to send Nicky a direct message with a sweet invitation to come for dinner. It was a bit humbling to see how truly happy everyone seemed to be for them and these were the only reactions that truly mattered.

Things weren't always easy. It took a lot of work for them to manage their busy schedules, but they were never separated for more than a few days ever again. Nicky finally met Booker-the-cat and Joe was immediately infatuated with Nile-the-goat. They found a townhome in Melwood to share, bounced often between The Hague and Genoa, and vacationed in Malta. They made it work and were always happy as long as they were together.

The media, of course, had a multitude of dire predictions about their relationship, it's potential impact on Liverpool, the league, and European football in general. None of them believed it would last. Andy, Booker, and their families chose not to answer any of the reporters' questions while Nile developed a disturbing habit of snarling to keep them at bay. Joe and Nicky ignored the media completely because they had yet to accurately predict or portray their relationship from the very beginning.

Throughout the remainder of their careers, Joe and Nicky remained consummate professionals, never allowing their relationship to impact how they acted on the pitch. There were two notable exceptions. The first had been that unfortunate game against Chelsea and the second was when they won their first Champions League final together. As they walked onto the stage to accept their medals, Joe turned, dropped to one knee, and proposed. Nicky didn't hesitate before he said yes.

For once, the media got it right when they called it the ultimate end to a bitter rivalry.

~~ _fin_ ~~

Now with amazing art from [luminarai](https://luminarai.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am American and live in the US. I have a passing familiarity with European football because my SO has always watched it. I did a small amount of research because this AU would not leave my brain. I chose the English Premier League because it's what I'm most familiar with. (At least I didn't put them in the MLS?) Liverpool because Mo Salah has always been one of my favorite players. I also have nothing against Chelsea (go Pulisic!), they were just a convenient EPL opponent.
> 
> Please forgive the inaccuracies and hopefully they did not detract from the fic. 
> 
> Inspired by [TOG BTS](https://msraven929.tumblr.com/post/629712730083999744)


End file.
